skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Be Prepared For Skylanders Trap Team
Be Prepared for Skylanders Trap Team is a Flash animation made by Black Rhino Ranger (BRR for Short, BRRGames on Youtube and BRRSpore on Wikia). This video shows dedication to the release of Skylanders Trap Team (which was 1 day before the Australian release date, 4 days before the US release and 9 days before the UK release). This video is primarily a music video featuring a Kaos covered version of Be Prepared, a song by Scar and the Hyenas from the Lion King. Plot The Trap Masters were relaxing in front of the gates from Cloudcracker prison. They were unaware that Glumshanks was planting the bombs next to the walls of the prison. Kaos then set the bombs to explode. As it did, the Trap Masters were blown into another dimension (our reality). The former prisoners landed on a floating island below where the prison use to be. Kaos greets them and wants them to help him take over Skylands. He offers them the tastiest chicken in Skylands from "Chick-a-nick". The Villains agreed and Kaos tells them his plan and invites the villains abord his ship. The villains then prepare for their attack in Skylands (some prepare to betray Kaos without him noticing). Lyrics to the song (KAOS) I know that you're powerful creatures You're the baddest in all of Skylands But you can't exceed me.....LISTEN HERE! I'll be the one to take command You've been wasting a long time in prison I hope that you'll all understand That I busted you all out for one reason TO HELP ME TAKE OVER SKYLANDS! So prepare for the chance of a lifetime Be prepared for sensational news A shiny new era is tiptoeing nearer (WOLFGANG) But what's our reward? (KAOS) Chicken and freedom of course I know it sounds tiring But you'll be retiring When at last I have given my dues And I hope none of you is to scared To BE PREPARED!!! (After the talking) (EVERY VILLAIN EXCEPT KAOS) It's great we're no longer arrested Everyone will bow down to Kaos (KAOS) And there's something else you might be interested But if you're good, it's certainly your loss It's like Christmas Everyday with Presents We'll make Santa empty out his sack But I'll mark anyone on my naughty list WHO DARES TO STAND BEFORE ME OR TURN HIS BACK!!! So prepare for your ticket to freedom Be prepared for the murkiest scam It's what you've been striving for No one to boss you or bore We'll rob all we can yank You'll then have me to thank Don't temper my temper When I am your emperor EMBRACE WHAT A WONDER I AM! Enslave all beings and buildings and pears BE PREPARED! (EVERYONE) Enslave all beings and buildings and pears BE PREPARED! Characters Trappable Villains *Kaos *Wolfgang *Brawlrus *Chompy Mage *Chill Bill *Slobber Trap *Gulper *Dr. Krankcase *Mab Lobs *Broccoli Guy *Eye Five *Cross Crow *Sheep Creep *Brawl and Chain *Hood Sickle *Bad Juju *Grave Clobber *Grinnade *Cuckoo Clocker *Dreamcatcher *Masker Mind *Chef Pepper Jack *Tussle Sprout *Pain-Yatta *Shield Shredder *Buzzer Beak *Bomb Shell *Shrednaught Trolls (Out of their vehicle) *Bruiser Cruise (Out of his vehicle) *Chompy *Rage Mage *Chomp Chest *Scrap Shooter *Krankenstein *Trolling Thunder *Smoke Scream (Out of his vehicle) *Tae Kwon Crow *Bone Chompy *Threatpack *Eye Scream *Blaster Tron *Fisticuffs *Golden Queen Other Skylander Villains *Glumshanks *Mesmeralda *Vathek *Pipsqueak *Brute *Noodles *Shadow Duke *Cluck *Hektore (3Ds) *Kaos's Mother (picture) *Occulous *Sheep Mage Classic Spyro Villains *Gnasty Gnorc *Gulp *Crush *Buzz (not the bystander, the toad) *Bluto the Rhynoc *Mammoth *Toasty *Doctor Shemp *Ripto *Red Legend of Spyro Villains *Assassin *Skabb *Scratch (not the Skylander, the parrot) *Sniff *Gaul *Ice King (not from Adventure Time) *Elemental Dragon *Steam Conductor *Malefor Trap Masters *Snap Shot *Gusto *Wildfire *Wallop *Jawbreaker Voices *Black Rhino Ranger - Kaos, Glumshanks, Snap Shot (Snoring), Wolfgang, Chompy Mage, Broccoli Guy, Chill Bill, Brawlrus, Pain-Yatta, Buzzer Beak, One of the Shrednaught Trolls, Additional villain voices *Ben Johns - Brawl and Chain, Bomb Shell *Kriztian Milanes - Dr Krankcase, Cross Crow Music used *Be Prepared instrumental *Upton Julius' theme from Impossible Creatures * Koala Kong theme from Crash Bandicoot (Uncredited) * Spore Ambush theme (Uncredited) *Skipper Dan by Weird Al Yankovic *Timon and Pumbaa TV Series credits song Trivia *This is BRR's first animation to majorly parody a scene from the official Skylanders game. *The prison was traced over the official comic's picture of the prison *Amongst the bombs Glumshank has planted next to the walls of Cloudcracker prison, there are explosive crates called TNT and Nitro. This is a reference to Crash Bandicoot. *Only 5 trap masters were included in the animation. This is similar to some of the official Skylanders intros only featuring a few Skylanders being banished to earth. *Chick-a-nick makes a return from Skylanders Xmas Carol. **Black Rhino Ranger's father complained about Sheep Creep drooling over the chicken as sheep are normally vegetarians. *This animation was not restricted to just the Trappable Villains from Skylanders Trap Team, other Skylander Villains from the previous games, the Classic Spyro villains and the Legend of Spyro villains made an appearance in the animation. *Pain-Yatta breaks the fourth wall by questioning Kaos by saying "Is the series being cancelled?" after Kaos said "For the end of the Skylanders!" *The Shrednaught Trolls, Bruiser Cruiser and Smoke Scream are seen out of their vehicles. BRR says it was too complicated to draw the vehicles. The only villian in the vehicle he managed to add in was Trolling Thunder. *Some of the clasic cartoony gags were included in this animation. **The mouth phone gag when Glumshanks needed to run away from the bombs. **When Glumshanks was being shouted at Kaos, his ear drum stuck out. *Kaos's Mother didn't appear in the animation but did appear in the picture similar to her brief appearance in the pictures in Skylanders Giants. *Kaos claims he is allergic to pears and wants to enslave them. This was probably a reference to Doctor Who. *The Steam Conductor and the Sheep Mage were not credited *The only trappable villains that aren't included in the flash (they weren't fully revealed when it was completed) are Lob Goblin, Nightshade and Luminous. *Tae Kwon Crow was credited as Hawkmongous (like he previously was called before the final game) Category:Black Rhino Ranger's projects Category:Flash movies